In computer machine maintenance, a Repair and Verify (R&V) process involves generating a two dimensional (2D) representation of a mainframe computer at runtime by placing Scalable Vector Graphics (SVG) images of the individual parts in their proper locations. This computer-implemented process can be cumbersome in several ways. First, to create an accurate representation, the parts that comprise the physical machine must first be placed in the correct location, which is recorded in a separate file using a proprietary visual editor. One or more programs executing on a processing resource of a computer will utilize the file of locations at runtime to place the parts. Second, the layering of the parts (e.g., drawers placed in frames and I/O cards placed in drawers) must also be recorded to prevent parts in the back of the machine from being drawn over the parts in the front and any rotation of the parts must also be recorded. Finally, any changes to the part locations require loading the entire machine in the editor and moving the part or adding new locations for new parts. Thus, the process of creating a 2D representation of a mainframe computer, is both labor intensive and highly customized.
The end result of the R&V process is a detailed and voluminous file, which contains some type of identifier for each possible part location and the related 2D coordinates, layering, and rotation information. But for a machine with a large number of parts, this file can be become quite large and unwieldy. Additionally, the information in the file is not human readable and requires loading it into the proprietary editor to make any additions or adjustments.